User blog:Purebreaker/Arius, The Prince of Sama
|alttype = |date = When Global gets Nekky |health = 80 |attack = 70 |spells = 60 |difficulty = 30 |hp = 420 (+77) |mana = 200 (+50) |damage = 49 (+3.1) |range = 150 |armor = 16 (+ 2.5) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.655 (+ 2.3%) |healthregen = 4.5 (+0.5) |manaregen = 3.5 (+0.4) |speed = 340 }}Arius, The Prince of Sama is a unit in Brave Frontier As you guys have seen my previous concept based off a unit in Brave Frontier, I've decided to make another one just for fun. I couldn't really decide on who to create but after a while, I decided on Arius, the incredibly pseudo-healer who's really cool! I present Arius, The Prince of Sama! Abilities Arius calmly draws his sword and dashes through an enemy unit, dealing physical damage to it and slowing it by 30% for 1.5 seconds. If Arius kills the target, he will immediately seek out another nearby enemy to dash through (prioritizing enemy champions). |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 650 }} Arius's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage equal to the target's current health. |description2= Arius channels for 0.5 seconds before releasing a barrage of elegant yet deadly slashes to all enemies around him dealing magic damage. Enemies hit have their damage reduced by 15% for 2 seconds. |leveling= of the target's current health}} |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 300 }} Arius infuses the power of ice into his blade for 7 seconds, dealing bonus damage on his basic attacks equal to 3% of his maximum health. Arius can reactivate Sacred Sting to cause a nova of ice to explode in a ring around him, dealing physical damage to all enemies caught and healing allies inside the ring. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 600 }} Arius channels for 0.1 seconds and charges towards the target, if Arius reaches the target, he will unleash a fury of ice-cold slashes on to the target and any enemies within 550-units. Allies that are in range will be healed for a percentage of the damage done. Enemies caught will have their resistances reduced by 20% for 3 seconds and are slowed by 30% for 2 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 125 |costtype= Mana |range= 1000 }} Lore Prince Arius The third prince of the Sama Kingdom, who fought against the god army as the commander of the Sama Navy. Excelling in both swordsmanship and magic, many great things were expected from him in the future. However, due to his overly docile personality it became apparent that he was too quick to agree with other people's suggestions, eventually resulting in great commotion within his naval division. Also, as a passionate supporter of Selena, one of the Six Heroes, he began painting pictures of her without her consent and proceeded to exhibit them publicly. There are rumors which state that he was asked to keep his distance from her after the incident. Divine Prince Arius The third prince of the Sama Kingdom, who fought against the god army to protect his people. He continued to repel the god army with his own military prowess, but could not quell the unrest happening within the navy, even as its commander. However, the whole situation changed when he invited War Captain Mega to join the navy. Realizing that the problem was Arius himself, Mega threw it in his face. After hearing what Mega had to say, Arius then resigned as commander and passed the responsibility onto Mega. From then on the prince fought as a soldier on his own. It is said that this proved to be much more effective than his previous efforts. Ice God Arius The third prince of the Sama Kingdom. He had been fighting as a soldier on his own, but due to War Captain Mega's injury, he was reinstated as commander of the navy in a hurry. Always trying to think as Mega would have, he dealt with his subordinates by listening to their reports and suggestions. With a firm attitude completely different than before, there were many who voiced their desire to make his position official, to which Arius declined politely saying that he could never measure up to "the real deal." As soon as Mega had recovered from his injury, Arius returned to the battlefield with new and improved sword fighting skills. Category:Custom champions